


First Pride

by BlazingPenicls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Pride, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingPenicls/pseuds/BlazingPenicls
Summary: Lance finds out that Keith has never been to Pride before. He plans on fixing this.Pride writing challenge day 3:pride parade





	First Pride

“I cannot believe this!” Lance was being hysterical at this point.

“I don’t understand what’s so hard to believe. I’ve never been to Pride before.”

“That’s what’s so hard to believe!” Lance emphatically gestured his arms around as if to emphasize how ridiculous this was. “How could this have happened!” He bemoaned. 

“Lance quit being dramatic, you're acting like someone’s died.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance. 

” Someone may as well have. Keith! You've never been to a Pride before!” 

“So?” Keith asked indignantly. 

“Keith. Pride is this wonderful place to go have joy in who you are and to be around other people who are in the same boat as you.” 

“I’ve just never been able to go before.” Keith’s voice got really small and quiet. Lance could not stand to see his precious boyfriend have such a sad pitiful look on his face.

Lance lovingly reached for Keith’s hands and started dragging him to the bedroom. “Come on.”

“ Come on what?”

“We are going to change. And then we are going to Pride.”

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keith was absolutely mesmerized by everything he saw. Every parade float he saw made his eyes grew with wonder. He almost lost his shit when he saw a guy dressed as David Bowie. And Lance loved watching every bit of it. The childlike glee on his face as he got sucked into a booth, one after another.The giddy “Lance! Lance! Look at this!”, as he showed off a new piece of mercy that he found. It was like watching a child on Christmas.

But the thing that that Lance enjoyed seeing the most, was that smile. It was the biggest smile Lance had ever seen from Keith. A ginormous toothy grin that took up most of his face. It was all so adorable.

At the end of the day when they were walking back to the car, Lance wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him towards him. “Sooo?” Lance said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sooo what?” Keith looked up at him.

“Sooo. What did you think?” Lance asked shaking Keith playfully.

Keith went quiet for a second trying, and failing, to conceal a the small smile on his face. Then finally he conceded, “I liked it.”

“Aaand?”

“And what?”

“And,” Lance put on an overdramatized exasperated face, “you’re coming with me again next year!” 

“Well of course I am!” Keith put his hand over his heart, pretending he was offended by the mere suggestion of him not coming again to Pride.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.” Lance got a very self satisfied smirk on his face.

“Come on you smirky asshole,” Keith lightly shoved him, “we gotta get home. And your cooking dinner tonight.” Keith made his way to the driver side door.

“And who said I was gonna do that?” Lance asked with his hands on his hips.

“I did now get in the car.”

“Aye aye captain.” Lance joked as he placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek before getting in the car.


End file.
